Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic
Redzone X, forbidden Lightning Sonic is the final form of Redzone, Roaring Invasion and is Dokindam X's right hand man. Story After the S-Rank Invaders Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, Adamski, S-Rank Space and Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe were defeated, Deadzone was revived by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and became Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic. Redzone X then was made as Dokindam X's servant and helped him clear out the remaining Revolutionaries and Invaders after Gyuujinmaru was killed. He still survived in Revolution Final, but his whereabouts are unknown. After Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden was defeated, he was not liberated; Instead, he absorbed Dokindam X's powers and became Blackout, ZERO Invasion, the last Invader of ZERO and stood against the Revolutionaries. Powers Redzone X inherited most powers that Deadzone had, but it now had Dokindam X's powers, so it can now seal creatures with the spears on his neck. Any creature that was imapled by the spears will be petrified. It also inherits part of Adamski's abilities, in which it can absorb fellow Invaders/Initials and increase its power with them. Card Explanation This card appeared as the top rare among the mediocre high-rarity cards of due to its amazing offensive, removal resistance and removal capabilities. While its power may be much lower than past redzones and it also only had Double Breaker, its effects will make up for the low power and low break amount. Its first ability was S-Rank Invasion "Lightning Sonic" which it inherited from Deadzone and Adamski. It allowed it to invade from the hand, or graveyard, which means that the tactics used for Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious works for it and as it is multicolored, an extra copy of Redzone, Roaring Invasion can be placed on top of it to increase dealt damage. As it can invade from the graveyard, just like Deadzone destroying or bouncing it does nothing. It also inherited the Adamski ability to invade from the battle zone too, but as it moved the whole pile of creatures onto the creature it invades into, it cannot be used to devolve creatures and thus "absorbs" the creature. However, in very rare cases it can use this to defeat the opponent in one go all by itself. Its final effect is its main effect; When it gets put into the battle zone, just like the other Redzones it had an removal effect. This time, it sealed opposing creatures. Seals do not trigger leaving of the battle zone, so it can be used to deal with invincible creatures such as God Izumo, Lawless Godkind if it is completely linked, as well as Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon. It also makes Zero civilization creatures unrecoverable as they don't have civilizations. It can also be used to deal with King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia if paired with , and can be used against Alphadios, Lord of Spirits if the player had a darkness or fire command in the battle zone. However, the player must beware that in decks with lots of commands the removed creature will only be denied for one turn. Also, the player cannot use this ability when invading from the battle zone, as it is already put into the battle zone. Overall, despite the reduced offensive prowess, it is still commonly used in Redzone Invasion decks and Initials decks who run Darkness and/or Fire. Anime This is 's final trump card in VSR and he used it to seal Aqua Super Emeral. In the manga, it was given by Basara's boyfriend, to avenge the Invaders. Category:Sonic Command Category:Command Category:Invader Category:Initials Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Antagonists Category:S-Rank Invader Category:Characters